rage of the night
by hermoine snape
Summary: SS/HG Hermione has entered her seventh year. A weeks worth of detention starts up a love affair between teacher and student. The affair leds her to the hands of Voldemort his self and causes a rage of the night. My first fan fic. IMPROVED


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Abuse and rape

Attention: Teacher/ Student relationship

Rating: M

Rage of the Night

* * *

Hermione ran up stairs and grabbed her books for potions class while Harry and Ron waited in the common room. "Hermione, hurry up or we'll be late for class!' yelled Harry from the bottom of the stairs.

Ron looked at Harry in worry. He really didn't want to be late for potions. He hated Snape but he really didn't want to make him mad.

She stormed down the stairs and said, "Ok, I'm ready lets go," swinging her bag over her shoulder. They stepped onto the moving staircase.

~*~

They made it to the dugongs and quickly took their seats. Professor Snape slammed the door behind him and walked to the front of the class. "Take out your books and turn to page 367. Today we are going over what went wrong in yesterday's potion. Since no one seemed to have been listening" he said with a hiss.

"But, Professor if we start-" Hermione started but was cut off by her professor.

"Quiet! Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor." Hermione raised her hand. "Now, what is it Miss Granger?" The Potions Master nearly yelled. He hated smart mouths.

"Professor, if we start over it will take us a week to reach the point that we are at now."

Severus walked up to her desk. "I am very a ware of that Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor!" He yelled, narrow his eyes at the woman.

"For, what Professor?" She asked, starring him directly in the eye.

"For being a insufferable know-it-all!" Professor Snape said in a low deadly tone that sounded like it came from the foundation to the school.

"If I am a servable know-it-all, then you are a complete BASTARD! Professor Snape."

"20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" "Miss Granger, I will see you here tonight at eight sharp and fore the rest of the week. Do not be late! Class is dismissed." He hissed and sat down at his desk. He couldn't believe what had gotten into Hermione Granger.

**~*~**

Hermione knocked on Professor Snape's office door when she heard and call for her to enter. She walked to the room. "Good evening, Professor." Hermione said, closing the door behind her with a soft click. She sat down in the arm chair across from the Potions Master.

"Miss Granger, I will not handle that type of conduct in my class. You stepped way out of line today, Miss Granger." I will not be called a bastard! Do you understand, Miss Granger or do I have to spell it out for you." Severus said, leaning back in his chair and studied the woman that sat before him.

"No sir. I understand. I'm sorry." Hermione said gently.

"Now, I have set out the ingredients of the potion we were working on yesterday. I want you to do it with out your book. Do you understand me?" said Snape. Hermione nodded her head.

Hermione made her way to the table and started chopping up the roots and snake scales. She gradually stirred all the ingredients and added a dash of willow bark. She leaned over check the texture.

Severus got up from his chair and walked over and said, "Miss Granger you are free to leave. I want you back here the same time tomorrow night."

"Alright, Professor" said Hermione as she grabbed her books and headed out the door.

It was late by the time she got up to her room. She dropped her bag on the floor and changed into her night clothes and got into bed. "I love the look on Snape's face when I called him a _bastard_. He looked shocked" Hermione said to her self as she fell asleep.

~*~

A week had passed and it was Hermione's last night of detention with Professor Snape. She made her way down the cold dark stair way to Professor Snape's office and Hermione knocked on the doorframe.

"Come in, Miss Granger." Severus told her without looking up from his ledger. "Miss Granger, get started." You have already wasted a week of my time.

Hermione walked over to the table and checked the color and tempter of her potion before moving on to the next step. Severus slowly lifted up his head to watch her work. "I'm going to miss her smart ass come backs and the know-it-all smile." He thought to his self. He quickly snapped out of it and started grading the tests in front of him. He lifted up his head again and watched her push the hair away from her face. "This is her last year what I am going to do with out her. Snap out of it old man. She's too young for you. What the hell I am thinking." He went back to his grading.

"Professor, I need your help for a moment, please." Hermione said gently, angrily pushing her hair from her face.

"Very well Miss Granger. What do you need my help with?" He said was he walked around his desk.

He walked over the table where Hermione was standing. She was starting to get angry with her hair it was getting in eyes. "Professor, could you hold this for me one moment, please." Thank you." Hermione stepped away from the table and pulled down her long curly brown hair, and put it into a tight bun.

"Wow! She has really beautiful hazel eyes." He thought to himself.

"Professor, Professor?"

"What is it Miss Granger?" he said in a cold voice.

"May I have the veil." She said with a smile on her face.

Severus hand Hermione the veil. Their hands gently met and she looked deeply into his black eyes. She saw a gentle loving look that Hermione had never seen before. He slowly made his way around the table and wrapped his arms around her waist. He slow leaned in and placed a gently kiss on lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and she slow opened her mouth waiting for him to place his tongue in her mouth. He gladly expected the invention. Severus pulled Hermione closer and put his tongue in her mouth. Then he slowly moved to her neck. Hermione's breathing became ragged. She felt something shoot through that she had never left before. Love and lust. They both turned and faced the table. The potion started to bubble a pink color.

"Some much for the potion." Severus said with a smirk on his face. He grabbed his wand a cleaned the table and put the interments back into the cabinet.

"Come with me." He said in calm voice. He grabbed Hermione's hand a led her into his chambers. She followed Severus to the bedroom.

The bed was queen size with the Slytherin colors and a symbol of a serpent on the cover. He gently placed her on the bed and slowly leaned over her and kissed on the lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He slowly moved to her neck and kissed it softly. Severus slowly lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He knew that she wanted to be him with just as much as he wanted to be with her.

"Hermione, have you every done this before." She shook her head. "I'll be gentle I promise." He said as he placed another kiss on her neck. He slow moved his hands down to her waist feeling curves of her body. Then moving up to her stomach and slowly moving to her chest. Severus started unbuttoning her robes reviling her bra, and slowly kissing and sucking the smooth skin.

Severus grabbed his wand and waved it over them, which caused their clothes to melt away off their bodies. "Hermione are you sure want this?"

"Yes, Severus I want to be with you." She said with a smile on her face.

He kissed her lips, chest, then slowly move to her stomach, then Hermione arched her back waiting for him take her. She moaned in her throat. He dug his hip into hers pressing his erection in her inner thigh.

"Severus, take me now." She said with a moan in her voice.

"Hermione, your going to fill a little pain, but it will end shortly." Severus thrust into her causing her to moan. "Tell me when your ready." She slow nodded her head for him to continue. "Hermione, open your eyes. I want to see the fire in your eyes." She slowly opened her eyes and he saw the desire of lust and passion. "Are alright?"

"I'm fine, please don't stop." "Severusssss, harder I want to feel all of you." He leaned up and looked into her eyes and pushed into her harder and harder.

"Oh, Hermione!" he moaned.

"Don't stop, I need more of you." Then she felt the orgasm break through. Severus slowly removed his self from her and rolled on his side, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and fell asleep with Hermione in his arms.

Please place reviews at each chapter or at the end of the story.

~*~

A month had pasted Severus and Hermione became more than just lovers they were friends. Hermione was the only person that Severus let into his life since he took the dark mark at the age of seven-teen. He found himself wondering what life without her would be like. Severus's life had changed and he knew it was because of Hermione Granger. He was still the same twisted bastard in the classroom but, out side of class he showed Hermione his true colors. The way she made him feel the nights she was with him completed his heart and soul.

~*~

Severus was making his way to the Great Hall when he ran into Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, Severus I glad I saw you we need to talk you after breakfast." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course Headmaster." Severus said with a hiss and made his way to the staff table and took his seat. He quickly scanned the houses tables when he reached the Gryffindor table he saw Hermione talking to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She quickly looked up and saw Severus looking at her. She gave him a quick smile and turned back to her friends.

The owls started arriving with the mail. An owl flew towards Hermione and dropped a letter into her lap. She grabbed the letter and opened it.

The letter read:

_Miss Granger, _

_I would like for you to come to my office after breakfast._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione left the Great Hall and headed for the headmaster's office. She saw Severus. "Darling, do you know what's going on?" She said in a shaky voice.

" I don't know." Then he looked around the hall to make sure students weren't coming. He turned to Hermione and kissed her. "Come, Miss Granger and let's get this over with." Severus said the password and they step on to the moving stair case.

Severus knocked on the door. "Come in." "Please have a seat." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione sighed and walk forward. She quickly turned to Severus and placed her hand on his cheek and took her seat. Severus sat down beside her.

Albus lend forward and said, "Severus, I know what's going on between you and Miss Granger. Personally there's nothing I can do about it since Miss Granger is of the age of eight-teen." He said with a smile on his face.

"Professor, how do you know?" said Hermione in a worried vice.

"I have my ways, Miss Granger. I have noticed a great change in Severus's personality. I have also noticed a change in you Miss Granger. The glow in your face and the little bit of weight gain. This might be a shock to you both, but Miss Granger you are with child." He said with twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm what? I can't be." She said as she turned to Severus.

"I think that you should see Poppy for a check up. Severus, you know the laws of the wizarding world. Severus if you do not marry her within the next two weeks. She will have a miscarriage. I should find it wise if you want to keep this child. You will have to marry her." Albus said with a quick smile.

Severus was still in the state of shock. When Hermione turned and placed her hand on his cheek. Hermione sighed and said, "Severus, I want to have this baby. I know that I am only eighteen but, want to be a mother and I want to share this gift with you. I want to be married to you. I love you so much and you have changed my life and so many ways." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright. Hermione, I want this child as you do. I've wanted to have child for a very long time. Albus will perform the ceremony?" Severus said with a smile.

"Of course I will, but you need to have a witness to the marriage. First let me tell you, Miss Granger once you marry Severus you can not get a divorce. Who will you ask to be the witness to your marriage." He said with a quick smile.

"The person I can think of that has been like a mother to me. While I am here at Hogwarts is Professor McGonagall. I know she will understand. She has been there for ever since I started school." She said with smile.

"This is a very wise choice, Miss Granger." I talked to Professor McGonagall earlier today. She full understands."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said as she got up from her chair. They quickly left the Headmaster's office and closed the door. Severus quickly wrapped his arms around Hermione and gave her a quick kiss, before the entered the hall. "Severus, I'm going to go talk with Professor McGonagall. I will see you later, my love." She said with smile.

She walked down the wall and knocked on Professor McGonagall's door. "Come in."

"Professor, may I talk with you for a moment."

"Of curse Miss Granger. Please have a seat." She said in a kind voice. She walked up the professor's desk and took a seat.

"Would you like to have some tea? I just had some brought up."

"Yes, please. I know that you heard about Professor Snape and our relationship. As you know if he does not marry me I will lose the child. We have both agreed to keep the baby. I was wondering if you would be a witness to our marriage." She said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I would love to, Hermione. I have always thought of you as like a daughter to me since I have no children of my own."

"Oh, thank you so much." She said as she got up and hugged the old kind woman who had a tear running down the side of her face.

"Now, my dear since it is Saturday. Why don't we go to Diagon Alley and have some lunch." She said with a smile. They left her office and walked out to the gates to the castle.

~*~

They made their through the crowd of students. They went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. They found a table in the back so that they would not be disturbed. "Hermione, how did your relationship start up?"

"Well, I got angry during class and I had dentin and it lasted a week. Then everything just happened from there."

"Hermione, it would be very wise for you to keep this a secret. I don't know if Albus told you this, but there is a prophecy that says, that when a Death Eater finds pure love in a school girl, and bares his child that Mother Earth will come full circle and bring peace back to the wizarding world. The reason why you find love in Severus is because he is your protector." She sighed and took a sip of her tea and continued. "The last time Mother Earth came full circle was when Hogwarts was founded. The reason I am telling you this is because the Gods chose you for this life. I am your guardian mother. I am here to guide you to your destiny." She said, sitting back in her chair.

"So you are telling the reason why I fell in love was because of a prophecy? I didn't fall in love with Severus because of that Professor. I found a wonderful love man in Severus Snape."

"Hermione, did Severus tell you he was a Death Eater?" Minerva asked with a hint of sadness. "

Yes, he did. He told me he is a spy for the order I understand that their will be danger for us both if the Dark Lord finds out. I am will to take that chance."

"I know, my dear. We need to head back up to the school it's getting late. Hermione, you may call Minerva outside of class." She said with a smile. Hermione just simply nodded her head.

~*~

The ceremony was planned and would take place Sunday night by the lake. Minerva had helped her plan and bought her gown. The gown was white with a hint of gold around the top and bottom. The cloak tied around her shoulders with a hood to protect her from evil of the world. Albus had made the wedding bands that would protect her and Severus hearts from evil fires of the world.

Minerva helped Hermione get ready for the wedding. "Are you ready Hermione?"

"I'm ready as much as I can be."

"Hermione there's one thing that's missing."

"What?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"This." She pulled out a diamond necklace. "I want you to have this."

"Minerva, I can't."

"Yes, please. It my wedding gift to you. Since I have no children of my own. My mother wore this on her wedding day. So did I and now I want you to wear it on your wedding day"

"Your, wedding day? Who did you marry?" Hermione asked, wondering who she married.

"Albus." She said with a smile. Hermione had the look of shock on her face. "We have been married for 52 years today. We can talk about this more later. I need to get you to the lake."

"Alright, Minerva let's go." She took one more look in the mirror and walked out of her room.

~*~

Hermione walked towards Severus with a big smile on her face. They turned to Albus waiting for him to begin. He turned to Hermione and winked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Shall we begin? Hermione face Severus and hold hands. We are here to bond this couple in union of marriage. Marriage has it's happy times, it's hard times and trust of love. The rings I show you know are bond by magic. These rings are a token of love and protection of evil that surrounds your world. Severus, please take Hermione's left hand." He gently took her hand. "Will you honor, love, and protect Hermione through the times of evil and war?" Albus asked.

"I will." Severus answered.

"And do you, Hermione Granger honor, love and protect Severus through the times of evil and war?"

"I will." Albus hand them the rings. They put the rings on each others left hand. "You may kiss the bride."

Severus gently captured Hermione's lips with his own. They pulled back and smiled.

~*~

Three months had pasted and Hermione was starting to show. It was getting harder and harder to hide her pregnancy. The stress of her classes was making her tried and moody. Minerva had noticed the stress had taken its toll. "Miss Granger, I would like to speak with you after class."

After the class left Hermione walked up to her Professor's desk and took a seat. "Hermione, you look worn out."

"It's just stress." Hermione sighed heavily.

"My dear stress is not good for you or the baby. As your head of house I'm excusing you from your classes for the rest of the day. I will talk with your professors. You just go get some rest."

"Thank you, Minerva." She got up from her seat and a pain ripped through her like knives where stabbing her. "Minerva!"

"Hermione take it easy breathe. I'll floo Poppy."

Poppy quickly stepped from the fire place. Minerva quickly transfigured one of the chairs into a bed. Minerva helped Hermione into the bed.

"Hermione try to relax and try to breathe normal as much as possible." Poppy said as she took out her wand to exam the baby.

"Very thing is going to be fine, Hermione." Minerva said in a calming voice.

Poppy and Minerva walked over to a corner of the room. "Minerva, she needs to take it easy. Has she been under any stress?" Poppy asked looking over at Hermione.

"Yes. Her classes have taken its toll and keeping all this from her friends is making it worse."

"Minerva, I believe that you need to tell Albus and Severus. They need to explain this to her friends. She needs them with her. I'm going to leave her with you for now. I'll come and check on Mrs. Snape in about an hour." She said before she walked out of the room.

Minerva walked over to Hermione and pulled the covers over her. "Minerva, I want to see Severus." She said in a low voice.

"Alright, dear. I'll floo him. His last class just ended. I'll be right back." She kissed her on the forehead.

She stepped out of the fire place and walked over to Severus. "Minerva, what do you want?" He said in a cold voice.

"Severus, let's set our differences aside."

"This is the reason why you came down here to disturb me with your babble bull shit!" He hissed

"No, Severus its Hermione. She's in my office resting. She wants to see you. First let me explain before we go. I was talking to her after class. It seems that stress has taken its had sharp pains. She's fine and resting comfortable." She said while they walked to the fire place.

They entered Minerva's office and he found Hermione asleep on the bed. "Minerva, why did she not tell me?"

"She thought she could handle it on her own." Minerva whispered.

He slowly walked to the side of the bed and leaned over and said, "You stubborn Gryffindor." He said in a whisper.

"Severus I'm going to get Albus he needs to know."

"Yes he does need to know." He pulled a chair up beside her bed.

~*~

The deputy gave the statue the password and she stepped onto the moving staircase. She knocked the door. She heard Albus call 'enter'. Minerva walked into the room and gently closed the door.

"Minerva, what do I owe this surprise, dear?"

"It's Hermione. She is in my office resting. The stress from classes and keeping this secret from her friends is hurting her the most."

"We do need to explain the situation to Harry, Ron, and Ginny."

"Albus, there out of their classes now."

"Professor will be so kind as to go find them for me. I'll go check on Severus. Please bring them to your office." Dumbledore said with concerned voice.

~*~

Minerva entered the common room and found Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting in front of the fire. "Good evening, Professor." Ginny said with a smile.

"Will you please come with me? It's Miss Granger and we need to tell you something that will come a bit of a shock to you all. You must not upset Hermione." She said with a worry of her face. They got up from their seats and follow their Professor down the hall.

~*~

They turned and entered Minerva's office. Albus was sitting with Severus. They looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Thank you, Minerva." Albus said in a kind voice.

"Professor Dumbledore, what's wrong with Hermione?" said Harry as he walked up to the bed.

"I think you better seat down. This is going to take awhile to explain." Severus said in a calm voice. They took their seats and waited for one of the professors to speak.

"Is she alright, Professor McGonagall?" said Ginny in a soft voice.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. She just resting her body is worn down." The deputy told her student.

"Albus, I should explain." "Hermione is my wife."

"Very well, Severus you my explain." Harry gave Severus an evil look.

"Mr. Potter, I would like for you know that I did not force Hermione into marring me. She is a wonderful loving witch who showed me the meaning of life again." Severus said as he moved to find a more comfortable potion in the chair.

"So you mean to tell us Professor. When Hermione was with you. When she was studying she was with you. The late hours she came into the common room. She was with your sorry ass!" said Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you don't understand." Severus said in low cold voice.

"Severus, you stay here with Mrs. Snape and Minerva and I will talk to Harry, Ron, and Ginny." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. Severus sighed and nodded his head.

Poppy entered Minerva's office and knocked on the door and walked in. "Professor Snape its good to see you."

"Poppy, how is she?" He said in a concerned voice.

"Mrs. Snape is fine, but I want her to rest as much as possible. The stress has caused her body to weaken. Professor, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"She's been having nightmares and not able to sleep."

"Does she remember any of the dreams?"

"She doesn't remember her dreams and if I try to read her mind it's not safe for the child. Poppy, what I am going to do? I can't protector from her dreams, but I'm going to damn well try to protector from Voldmort and his Death Eaters." He said with a hiss.

~*~

Several weeks pasted and Hermione was getting her strength back. Her classes were cut back, so she could rest. Harry, Ron, and Ginny came with terms of her marriage to Professor Snape. They loved Hermione and Severus could use the support from her friends even though Severus didn't like the idea of it.

Hermione was walking to the Great Hall for lunch when Severus stopped her and said, "Hermione, I have a meeting with the Dark Lord tonight I want you to stay close to Minerva, Harry, and Ron. Minerva will make sure you get to your classes alright. I will find out as much as I can to help Albus. I'll be leaving after supper, so I want be able to see for the rest of the day, because I have back to back classes." He said with a shaky voice.

"Severus, I'll be careful."

"I promise." Then she kissed him the cheek and walked into the Great Hall.

The rest of the day went smoothly and evening fell. Hermione was walking up to the castle after a nice walk around the lake. She had slipped away from her friends just to be alone for awhile. Hermione felt someone grab her from behind and quickly put a silence spell over her and bender her to where she could not move. The man was wearing a black hood and mask. She knew it was a Death Eater. She tried to scream and move, but she couldn't. The Death Eater quickly grabbed her and apparted. She quickly realized were she was. Hermione was with five other Death Eaters. "What should we do with her?" One of the men said.

"Lord Voldmort told us to have some fun. So, I thought why not Severus's whore of a wife would be fun. I'm going to take off the silence charm. I want to hear her scream." The man said with a laugh. He walked forward and took off the spell.

"No matter what you do to me Severus will do what's right! He knows where his loyalties lie and it's not with you. You worthless BASTARD!"

"Now, now, so little whore. I'll have fun playing with you." The man said with a smile. He quickly grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down to the ground. "Mrs. Snape, you be a good little whore and let me play." He said as he ripped her clothes off her. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pressed his hard erection up against her thigh. "Do you feel that bitch? This is what's going to make you scream." He quickly removed the binning spell and spread out her legs.

"No, get your hands off of me." She yelled. 'Remember, Hermione that's what they want. They want you to scream.' She said to herself as she closed her eyes.

The Death Eater pushed harder up into her and the man out off of her. "Now, it's your turn."

The only thing she could do was lay there and let it happen. There was too many off them and they had taken her wand away from her. The man quickly got on top of her. He rubbed his hands along her breast and face pushing his self up into harder and harder. Hermione let out a scream of pain while the men watched in excitement. After, all the men had a turn with her. They started punching her and kicking her.

The next Death Eater pulled out a knife out of his robes. He started by cutting her cheeks. "That's enough we don't want her dead before her trader husband comes."

~*~

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts Severus was dressed and ready to go when Albus walked up and said, "Be careful, my boy. Volmort is starting suspect that one of his Death Eaters has changed sides. Then as we both know his powers are getting stronger."

Minerva came running down the stairs and said, "Albus, its Hermione!"

"Come down, dear and tell what has happened. Her…Hermione. She's missing!" She said as tears where rolling down her face. "I….went to go find her and I found this."

Severus quickly grabbed the paper and it had the symbol of a skull and serpent. "Albus, how did they find out about Hermione?"

"Severus, I don't know, but she's grave danger."

"I need to go. I will find my wife and bring her home."

"Please be careful." Minerva said with a sigh.

"I will." "I promise." Severus quickly ran out of the gates of Hogwarts and apparted.

~*~

The Death Eaters gathered into a circle before Voldmort. "Welcome back, my Death Eaters. I have called this meeting because my sources tell me that we have a trader among us. Come forward Severus. You have hidden your little secret well. I will show you what happens when one of my most loyal followers betrays me. Lucius bring me Severus's whore of a wife." Voldmort said with a hiss.

Lucius left the circle and threw Hermione at Voldmort's feet. Hermione was necked. She had cuts and burses on her body and had several broken ribs.

"Hermione! What the hell have you done to my wife!" he quickly ran to her and knelled beside her and gentle placed her head in his lap. "Hermione can you hear me? You sick BASTARD!"

"Oh, come on now Severus we just had some fun." Lucius said with a smile on his face.

"You raped and beat my wife." Severus quickly pull out his wand and pointed into Lucius's face and said, CRUCIO!" Lucius quickly fell to the ground in coruscating pain.

Voldmort quickly walked over to Severus and hit him cross the face. "Severus, you are out numbered and there is no way you and your wife will make it out a live. If I were you I would not put up a fight. Your death will be slow and painful. I want to see the pain in your eyes. Your wife will be the first to die." He said as he raised his wand. 'CRUCIO!!!"

Hermione let out an honorable scream. "Stop! She's been through enough pain." If you're going to kill me. Do it know just leave wife alone!"

"Very well Severus." Severus quickly ran to Hermione side and checked her pulse. Her pulse was very low but, she was still breathing. He noticed the blood coming from in between her legs. Severus quickly raised his wand at one of the Death Eaters and said, "AVADA KEDEVRA!" The man fell down dead. The Death Eaters quickly turned and faced the dead man that laying on the ground. Severus took his wife in his arms and pointed his wand in the air and apparted.

~*~

They were soon safe fully on the grounds of Hogwarts. Severus ran as fast as he could back up to the castle. Before Severus got inside the castle he wrapped his bleeding wife into his robes. He ran into Harry in the hall way. "Potter, go get Albus and Minerva quickly!"

"What happened?"

"Stop asking fucking questions and go!" Severus said with hiss. He ran inside the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" "Poppy, come here quick!"

"Severus, what in the name of Merlin has happened?" said Poppy as she came running through the door. He gently laid Hermione on the bed and removed the robes from her body. "Oh, my god, how long has she been bleeding?"

"I don't know."

"Severus, I need for you to go on the other side of the wing. I need to work quickly before she loses the baby." Poppy said a shaky voice.

He made his way to the other side of wing when Albus and Minerva came running through the door. "Minerva, come I need your help and we need to work quickly! Albus, you go over to Severus and try to keep calm."

" Thank you, Mr. Potter. You my go now." Severus said in shaky voice.

"I'm not leaving Hermione, Professor."

"Well, then you may stay just make sure to stay out of the way; while they are working."

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

~*~

"Minerva, we need to stop her bleeding if we don't the baby will die. Check your pulse." "Poppy it's low." Minerva said with sigh.

Poppy spread Hermione's legs to look at the damage. "Minerva, I see the baby's head. We need to get the baby out of the birth canal or they will both die. Minerva, grab a warm rag and wipe blood off around the legs and the baby's head. Good, now I want to sit behind her and prop her body on yours. When I say push put your hands on her stomach and press down hard." Poppy said in a strum voice. Minerva sat behind Hermione and positioned herself. "Alright, push! The baby's head out! Again, push hard Minerva!" She placed her hands on Hermione's stomach and pushed hard. "One more big push, now Minerva The baby's out."

"Poppy, why isn't the baby crying?"

"We need to clear her air way." Poppy said as she wiped the baby's mouth out with a warm rag. Then there was a loud cry. "Albus, come over here quickly!" said Poppy. He quickly ran to her side. Minerva went to go check on Hermione. "Albus, give the baby this it will bill up her immunity system." Poppy said and handed Albus the bottle.

"Poppy, Hermione's pulse is rising and bleeding has stopped." Minerva said with a sound relief in voice. "Now, let's mend the ribs and the cuts. The worst is over. She'll be fine. I want know what damage has been done until she heals." Poppy said as she opened the curtain.

Poppy walked over to Severus covered in blood and said, "Mrs. Snape and the baby are fine. I want know how much damage has been done until she heals. You, may go see your wife now." Poppy said with a smile.

Severus walked over to Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Severus , you have a baby girl" said Albus as he handed the sleeping baby to her father.

~*~

A month had pasted and Hermione was still in the hospital wing recovering from the injuries sustained in her attack. Poppy told Severus to meet her in the hospital wing for her check up. Poppy walked over to Hermione and said, "Mrs. Snape lets see what the damage is. Now, I want you to spread your legs for me. Mrs. Snape you might feel a little pressure take a deep breath. Alright, I am done."

"What's the damage, Poppy?"

"Severus, will you please come over so I can tell you what I have found." Severus slowly walked over to the other side of the room. He sat in the chair next to Hermione. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. The damage from her rape has….has torn her walls of her cervices and her ovary sack. I'm afraid she will not be able to have anymore children You are very luck that Emma made it through delivery. I am truly sorry." Poppy said as she slowly walked away.

"Oh, my god Severus! I am sorry, it's my entire fault if….if…I haven't gone for that damn walk!" said Hermione as she broke out into tears. "It's my entire fault!"

"My darling, it's not your fault." "Hermione, look at me. We have a beautiful daughter."

"I just wanted to give you a family, Severus and…and now."

"Hermione, you did give me a family. You have given me your love and a wonderful daughter who treasure. Darling, please don't blame your self for this. I'm sorry I just couldn't stop it. We will make it through this I promise and Mother Earth will come full circle. This war will end, and peace will be brought back to your world." Severus said as he held his wife against he's chest.

~*~

Graduation was in two days. The students were full of hope for the future, since the war had finally ended and Lord Voldmort was destroyed and Mother Earth had come full circle. The wizarding world was finally at peace.

~*~

The quidditch field was transformed into a beautiful stadium; each where decorated in the houses colors. The students where dressed in their caps and gowns waiting for the ceremony to begin. Albus approached the podium and said, "Another year gone by and it's time for you to inter the world of magic with your heads healed high. Your years here at Hogwarts have been full of adventures and life changing events that have shaped your world into what it is today. We stood together as one and defeated evil. We have a chance to start over. You will lead us into that future. Minerva, will you come forward while I call the names of the students and hand them their diplomas. Please come forward when your name is called. Draco Malfoy. Cho Chang. Ron Weasley. Harry Potter. Now, our honor, Hermione Granger. Now, I give you the class of 2007!" Albus said with twinkle in his eye. The students stood up and through their caps in the air.

Severus walked over to Hermione with Emma in his arms and said, "Darling, I'm so proud of you. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Minerva, thank you for everything. I would not have made it through this year without you."

"Hermione, you welcome. My dear, like I said before you're like a daughter to me and I love you." Minerva said then kissed her cheek.

"Professor, thank you for your help is there anything I can do for you, because of what you have done for me over the years."

"As a matter of fact there is Mrs. Snape. The staff would love for you to come back here and teach."

"I would love to, Hogwarts is my home and I want Emma to be apart of it."

"Wonderful, then it's settled. Mrs. Snape there is a summer teachers program and with your grades there will be no problem for you receive your diploma." Albus said with a smile and walked away.

"Minerva, we will see you in a few weeks." Severus said as he handed Emma to Hermione.

"Yes, I'll bring Albus with me." Minerva said and walked way.

"Let's go home." Severus said with a smile.

* * *

The End

Please review, tell what you liked or disliked about the story so that my next story will have the reader's attention. This is my first fan fiction. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Thank for the reviews.


End file.
